Hispanics represent the fastest-growing minority group in the United States. While population-based data exist on the magnitude and causes of visual impairment and ocular disease in non-Hispanic Whites and African-Americans in the U.S., data among Hispanics remain limited. Further, virtually all of this research has focused on Mexican-Americans. Although Hispanics share a common language, Hispanic subgroups vary with respect to genetics, sociodemographics, acculturation, health behaviors, and access to health care. The objective of this planning grant is to investigate the feasibility of a large-scale, population-based epidemiologic survey to determine the cause-specific prevalence rates of visual impairment and ocular disease among community-residing adults aged 40 years and older among Cuban-Americans in Miami-Dade County , Florida and Puerto Ricans in Puerto Rico. Specific aims of this planning grant are to: 1) obtain a population-based sample of 200 community-residing Hispanics in Miami from a predominantly Cuban census tract and study the response rates to an in-person household interview and an ophthalmologic examination at Bascom Palmer Eye Institute, and to assess the quality of data collected (e.g. gradability of fundus photographs); 2) enroll a convenience sample of 100 Puerto Ricans in San Juan to assess the quality of data collected from in-person interviews and ophthalmologic examinations at the University of Puerto Rico; 3) establish partnerships with community leaders to maximize support for the large-scale study; and 4) develop a Manual of Procedures for the large-scale survey. Data will be collected in a fashion similar to the Los Angeles Latino Eye Study, the ongoing population-based study of visual impairment and ocular disease among Mexican-Americans funded by the NEI. The household interview will include health service use, general health, ocular history, health insurance, tobacco and alcohol use, acculturation and socioeconomic status. Each subject will also undergo a complete dilated ophthalmologic examination and a clinic interview assessing health- and vision-related quality of life (e.g. NEI-VFQ 25) and eye service use. Subjects who refuse will be questioned as to reason(s) for refusal.